


Dark Touch Kissing the Dynasty

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200 Followers Fic WInner, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys Kissing, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Undeath, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Follower Fic, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mini Vacation, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, Prompt Fill, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Slurs, Temper Tantrums, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels the rage. He embraces the Mark and all he wants to do is feed it. Charlie was killed because of him. His damaged existence and he wants revenge. Unfortunately for him Castiel has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Touch Kissing the Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/gifts).



> Speary is wonderful. You should go on and search and read all the stories written by Speary. So a few weeks ago I did a giveaway. Speary (spearywritesstuff on tumblr) won! I wrote this and then I realized I had seen the end of the season and had incorporated too much from those final episodes. I say that to let you know this was fully edited until I had to go back and revise it. I will put the fully edited version up later. I just wanted to get it out. Speary has waited long enough.
> 
> OOH! Almost forgot. There are links in the story. I promise I put them there. Don't be scared to click them.

Castiel checked his phone and sighed. He looked at Rowena and walked away. Castiel dialed Sam’s number again and there was no answer. The flutter in his chest and the tightness of his throat made him want to fly from there. Broken wings be damned he wanted to make the feeling to go away. He needed the feeling to disappear.

“What is it m’dear angel?” Rowena looked at him expectedly.

“Nothing of your concern,” Castiel dialed Dean’s number and it went straight to voicemail.

Castiel glanced out the window as the sky began to lighten. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to his absent father.

 

“Don’t even look at me right now,” Dean’s jaw clicked as he ground his teeth to keep from flying off the handle.

The Mark burned deeper than it had in months as he wrapped Charlie carefully. Dean felt his core temperature rise and the urge to destroy intensify. He closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath as he grabbed another sheet.

Sam’s lips quivered as he watched Dean prepare Charlie to leave the demolished motel room. He gathered all of Charlie’s belongings while Dean finished with her body.

Sam returned once he had loaded the impala and helped Dean get Charlie into the back seat. Sam swallowed hard as they headed back to the bunker. His shoulders were tight and his breaths uneven as he waited for Dean to lay into him again.

Dean grumbled and cursed as they moved Charlie safely into the bunker. Dean turned to Sam and all the rage and the anger lit up his eyes. His nostrils flared and he balled his hands into fists.

“I have no words for you right now and it’s damn best if you stay outta my fuckin’ way,” Dean brushed hard against Sam as he passed and headed to the showers.

Sam sighed and tried not to allow it to get to him even though the tears already began to sting again.

<<<>>> 

Dean dialed Castiel’s number and took a deep breath when the gruff voice sounded on the other end.

“There is no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna say it. Charlie is dead. The Stynes got to her before we could.”

“What?”

“I know that you and Sam have been going behind my back and tryin’ to deal with the damn Mark. Let it go Castiel. I am done with you and it is best if you didn’t show your face around here ever again,” Dean stared at the floor.

“Dean you can’t just kick me out of your life for trying to save it.”

“Because I can’t guarantee that I won’t rip it from your skull,” Dean continued as if Castiel hadn’t spoken, “I am done with the secrets and I am done with you.”

Dean hung up the phone and turned it off. He closed his eyes as he thought about what he had just said and how he only half meant it. Dean rolled his shoulders and grabbed his boots. He slipped on his boots and headed to Sam’s room. Dean banged on the door twice.

“We need to chop wood for the pyre.”

Dean stormed off without him. He rubbed his arm absently as he climbed the stairs to exit the bunker. He grabbed the axe he had placed there when he had gotten up.

Dean shopped log after log and made no moves to talk to Sam when he joined him. Dean glanced to where Charlie waited. He swung the axe and let it rest in the block and walked to the cooler. He pulled out a beer and guzzled it down in one breath. He placed the cool bottle against his forehead and closed his eyes.

The sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention and his hand immediately went to the sheath on his hip. He pulled the blade out and waited to see who would walk around to the back of the bunker. No one showed so he assumed it was a few good old boys out for mudding since there had been so much rain. He dropped the bottle by the cooler and sheathed the blade. Dean turned back and grabbed the axe.

Dean was another six logs done when he heard the whisper of footsteps on the grass. He slung the axe of his shoulder when he turned. His brow became pinched as he registered the tan coat and sensible shoes. Dean said nothing and launched the axe at the angel.

Castiel looked down where the axe took up place between his feet and lodged into the dirt. Castiel looked up at Dean and back to the axe. He easily pulled it from the ground and walked to Dean with it. With a twist of the wrist he handed it to Dean handle first.

“Your precision is as always remarkable. Dean I am sorry that Charlie,” Castiel glanced to the bundled body, “was lost. I give my utmost condolences. I am not sorry for trying to assist you and healing you.”

Dean sneered and grabbed the axe under the neck of blade and the bottom. With a quick shift he kicked Castiel’s legs from under him and followed him to the ground. Dean pressed the handle of the axe against Castiel’s throat. He bared his teeth and growled at the angel.

“How fuckin’ dare you?” Dean grunted through clinched teeth, “how dare you show your wicked face and tarnished halo around here! Fuck you.”

“Dean!” Sam rushed over to them and tried to pull his brother off of the angel.

“You got her killed. You and your secrets. And your plans. I don’t want to be saved! I don’t deserve it!” Dean’s saliva sprayed in Castiel’s face as he let his emotions run rampant.

“I know Dean. I am sorry. I advised Sam that it was not wise to keep it all from you. In the end I was the one that obeyed his will. I do not deserve to be saved. I do not deserve to still exist. I am sorry and I cannot right this wrong yet. I will do everything in my power to rectify this. I-”

Dean reared back and slammed the handle into Castiel. Castiel winced but did not fight back. Sam struggled with Dean to pull him off of the angel. Dean threw his elbow back and Sam was knocked back.

“Dean stop. You don’t want to hurt him.”

The Mark flared and Dean growled as he turned on Sam. He swung the axe, blade first, at his brother. Sam crawled back as best he could on his back.

“Dean!” Castiel grabbed him from behind and déjà vu hit all three of them.

“Let me go.”

“No. You will be still,” Castiel clinched his jaw as he held on to Dean.

Dean dropped the axe and tried to free himself from Castiel’s hold.

“Please don’t make me hurt you Dean.”

Dean roared.

Castiel closed his eyes and sent a blast of grace through Dean. He slumped forward.

“Is he safe?” Sam stood slowly.

“I will care for him. You finish the pyre. Do not light it.”

 

Dean groggily rolled over and let out a yawn. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

“I am here with you,” Castiel whispered.

“Cas,” Dean sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “been awhile since I heard that. How much damage did I do to you?”

“Not as much as you wanted. I would be bruised if I was not me.”

“Good. Good. I’m glad you’re not hurt. How’s,” he sits up and turned to Castiel, “Sam?”

“He has finished the pyre and I told him to wait for you before we lit it.”

“Good. Good.”

“We should talk Dean.”

“To be quite fuckin’ honest I don’t have shit to say to you.”

“That is fine. Why don’t you eat while I talk then?” Castiel gestured to the tray of food on the bedside table.

“Whatever,” Dean grabbed the tray and sat it on the bed.

“Dean you and I are bonded. That bond will only be broken upon our final death. You are the Righteous Man. You are meant to save this planet. I wish that you had not felt that it was by any means necessary. Sam and I had planned to let you in on the spell work as soon as we had it figured out. Rowena is the only witch that we know strong enough and old enough to complete this. She needed assistance-”

“Rowena!” Dean turned his stormy look on Castiel.

“Oh. I thought Sam had filled you in.”

“So not only did you get Charlie killed by the Stynes it was a risk anyway since Rowena was in the picture. Goddammit Cas. You are an idiot.”

“I see the error of my ways.”

“A little too fucking late,” Dean shook his head.

“Yes it would seem,” Castiel watched Dean.

“I want you to understand that I didn’t want to lose you. I cannot,” Castiel ducked his head, “I cannot lose you,” his voice was softer.

Dean’s chewing stopped at the tone and he looked at Castiel. He narrowed his eyes. He shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

“This Mark predates my existence. I was not aware of it or even how it was created. I was in the third birth of angels. After the archangels had scattered but before your planet existed. I have to save you. It does not matter if I lose myself in the process.”

“You fuckin’ idiot,” Dean swallowed as he stood and walked over to Castiel, “you’re a damn idiot.”

Dean struck Castiel. He winced as he expected the pain to be harsh. He looked at his hand and there was no pain. He grinned and reached back again. Castiel’s head jerked from the power of the punch. The chair tipped back and Dean followed him down.

“Dean you do not need to do this,” Castiel grabbed his wrists and held him.

“Oh but it feels so good. The poor little angel.”

Dean wrestled out of Castiel’s grip and yanked him up. He threw him across the room.

“You took my friend from me. Your actions caused me to lose someone else that I cared for,” Dean stalked over to Castiel as he rose to his feet, “you lied to me,” he grabbed him and slammed him into the closed door.

“Dean calm down. Let me go,” Castiel didn’t raise a hand to him, “let’s talk. Do not hit me again. I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Like you could.”

“I can and I will protect myself Dean.”

Dean chuckled and raised his fist.

Castiel grabbed it and pushed Dean back. Dean stumbled wide eyed and fell back across the bed.

“Fuck you,” Dean went to get up but Castiel used his grace to keep him in place.

Castiel walked over to the bed slowly. He stood over Dean and stared down at him.

“Do it. If you’re gonna hit me just fuckin’ do it,” Dean spit out.

“I don’t want to hurt you Dean,” Castiel pulled his grace back.

Dean jumped up and the tray clattered to the floor.

Sam began to bang and holler on the other side of the door.

Castiel held the door in place with his grace.

“Sam it is best if you leave the bunker. Your brother and I are having a conversation.”

“It sounds like you’re killing each other,” Sam shouted through the door.

“Leave Sam!” Dean hollered back as he stared down Castiel.

Castiel didn’t move as Dean took a step closer. He balled his fists and hoped he wouldn’t have to hit his friend. They stood there until Dean moved. Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean bumped chest and brushed his nose against his.

“Dean?”

“Cas,” Dean responded in his gruff tone.

Castiel wasn’t sure when he moved but he pulled Dean to him and pressed his lips against his. Dean didn’t pull back but didn’t move at first.

“I cannot live without you,” Castiel whispered against his lips.

“Cas,” Dean’s eyes fell shut and a shiver ran up his spine.

The kisses were soft and slow. Dean eventually joined the action. He didn’t touch Castiel other than his lips. Castiel twisted his hand in Dean’s shirt and didn’t let go until Dean was breathless.

For the first time in months the Mark cooled off without the act of violence.

Dean looked down at it.

“It doesn’t always to be fed the same way.”

“Cas you should leave. I want more from you than I am sure you’re willin’ to give.”

“You don’t know that Dean,” Castiel tossed his coat on the fallen chair.

Dean shuffled backward, “Cas,” he shook his head, “you’re too good for that. Y-you’re more than a one nightstand,” he held up his hands defensively.

“I am. You will give me more than that,” Castiel worked the buttons of the shirt loose.

Dean swallowed hard and watched Castiel’s fingers work the buttons.

They were on the bed before Dean had a thought. Castiel undressed him slowly down to his undershirt and boxers. Castiel kissed all of Dean’s exposed skin and settled them under the sheets. They kissed and allowed their hands to explore each other without a direction.

“Cas.”

“Shh. This does not have to be more.”

Dean nodded and lay his head on Castiel’s chest and shut his eyes.

<<<>>> 

Dean woke and realized that he had slept peacefully. A full eight hours and then some. Dean looked up and Castiel smiled down at him.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“I need to get up so we can take care of Charlie.”

“Take your time. We are here for you. Charlie is not going anywhere,” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I have to go take care of the Stynes,” Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Castiel’s touch.

“They will still be there. You need to eat. I will get up and make you something to eat and you should get dressed.”

“Mm hmm. I don’t want to get up.”

“Then I will bring you food back here,” Castiel moved to get out of bed.

“I don’t want that either,” Dean tightened his grip.

Castiel closed his eyes and wished for his wings as he relaxed against Dean.

Dean had drifted off again and Castiel eased out of his grip. He pulled on a pair of Dean’s sweats. Castiel went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Cas? You’re still here. Where’s Dean?” Sam tried not to pay attention to Castiel’s choice of attire.

“He is sleeping.”

“You got him to sleep? How—you know what never mind.”

“He just needed to relax and forget about the Mark for a while. What do you think he would like to eat?” Castiel turned to Sam.

“How long did you guys go at it?” Sam crossed his arms and smirked.

Castiel tilted his head, “go at what?”

“Uh,” Sam blushed, “how long did you guys have sex? He may need lots of protein and fluids,” he cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Castiel nodded, “we did not have sex.”

“Oh. Why not?”

“It was not the time for that. Intimacy does not always require coitus. He just needed someone to be there that he could not destroy. He did not finish the food that I had made earlier so I need to feed him again.”

“Make him something simple and get him some juice. He’ll be fine with that until dinner.”

“Thank you Sam. Maybe you should learn about the different types of intimacy and you may keep a partner,” Castiel replied as he rummaged through the fridge.

Sam huffed and left the kitchen, “I’m gonna go make sure coyotes haven’t gotten Charlie.”

 

Dean blinked awake alone in bed. He groaned as he stretched.

“I am still here.”

“Good.”

“I made you soup.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I think that we need to get out for some time. I have made a reservation at a place called the Ambassador. It is not far from Worlds of Fun. I have passes for there.”

“I can’t take a vacation right now,” Dean sat up with his back against the headboard.

“I have gotten things in order so we will be doing this.”

Dean looked at Castiel as he sipped the soup from the mug. He nodded.

“Okay. After I take care of a few loose ends.”

“No, we are leaving in the morning. Check-in is at noon.”

“Guys,” Sam burst into Dean’s room with his eyes covered, “Charlie’s body is gone. I went to secure it and it was nowhere to be found.”

Castiel snapped his fingers and both men froze. He walked to Dean first and touched his face gently. He leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. Castiel turned to Sam and walked to him. He touched his forehead.

“I thought I would have more time,” Castiel sighed and took his seat.

Castiel snapped his fingers and turned to face Sam.

“What is it Sam?”

“Uh,” Sam scrunched his face and pursed his lips, “hm I can’t remember.”

“You can uncover your eyes dork. We’re dressed,” Dean shook his head and took a sip of his soup.

“Oh. Hey. Glad to see you’re doing better. I’ll, uh, make my safe scarce.”

“Dean and I will be leaving in the morning. We will reach out to you before we return.”

“What about the Mark?” Sam turned back around.

“Do not say things that are not significant to our needs. You and Rowena can continue if you would like. Dean and I are taking some time.”

Sam looked to Dean.

Dean smirked and gave him a dare-you-to-say-something look.

“Okay,” Sam tucked his lips and left the room.

“I should let you get yourself together. I need to get my things from Bumble,” Castiel stood.

“Bumble?” Dean looked up as he took another sip of his soup.

“My car,” Castiel puffed his chest out proudly.

“Oh,” Dean smiled, “very good. Go get your things from Bumble.”

 

As they prepared dinner Dean went into a fit of rage and Castiel talked him through it. Sam watched on surprised one moment then not as much in the next. Sam silently left the kitchen when Dean broke down in Castiel’s arms. It was a moment he did not need to witness.

Sam watched Dean lean into Castiel’s side as they sat at the table and ate. He said nothing. Dean would not speak to him directly and Sam still couldn’t blame him. Even though Charlie left on her own he had engineered the situation and would forever feel guilty. His eyes widened when Dean let Castiel brush a kiss across his temple after he gathered the dirty dishes.

“Not a fuckin’ word,” Dean responded and took a sip from his glass.

Sam shook his head and looked away from his brother.

<<<>>> 

Dean pulled into the parking of the [Ambassador](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/119989506410/for-fic-use-later). He couldn’t believe that Castiel had booked them at a top of the line hotel. He had even given Dean actual luggage instead of just a duffel bag. Dean popped the trunk of Baby and pulled out their bags.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled softly.

“You’re welcome.”

They rolled their bags along as they went into the hotel and up to the front desk.

“’Ello,” the French man smiled as they approached.

“Hello,” Castiel returned his smile, “we are checking in. I made reservations under Hanson.”

“Oh yes. We spoke yesterday. Mr. and Mr. Hanson. I am so sorry that we were not able to help with the ceremony but I know it was fantastic all the same. I am Pierre,” Pierre typed away, “yes. Here you are. The deluxe romance package. The loft suite is perfect for your week honeymoon stay.”

“Thank you Pierre.”

Dean didn’t say what he was thinking because Castiel had put a lot of work into their week.

“Let us know tonight before you turn in if you would like breakfast at a reserved table or room service. Your concierge service is 24/7 and everything else we discussed is in place. Let me get your keys,” Pierre turned.

“Really?” Dean whispered.

“It was the best deal,” Castiel smiled knowingly as he pulled his card out from his wallet.

“I also made sure the staff is aware of the midnight swim you scheduled. They will make sure you are left alone. Your spa time is at three as you requested and everything else is on your itinerary in your suite,” Pierre activated the card keys.

“Thank you,” Castiel handed him the card to verify the information and took the room keys.

“Merci.”

Pierre clapped twice and a bellman appeared to help them with their bags. They concluded the transaction at the desk and followed the bellman.

Once they were in the suite Castiel tipped the bellman and turned to Dean expectantly.

“This is gorgeous,” Dean looked around the hotel suite, “I’ve never even seen a suite that had stairs.”

“Y-you are not upset.”

“Hey if you want to pamper me I ain’t complaining,” Dean grinned.

“Oh,” Castiel relaxed and took off his coat, “I expected an argument.”

“About the marriage thing?” Dean smirked and crossed his arms.

“Yes and the names.”

“They play their own instruments,” Dean shrugged and headed to the kitchenette, “is the mini bar extra?”

“No it is included in what was paid.”

“Alright. Where’d you get the money?”

“There was a substantial amount of money in Metatron’s bank account that got transferred to me when Hannah took over heaven.”

“Strawberries and chocolate _and_ champagne,” Dean chuckled as he turned the corner.

“It is the romance package.”

Dean peeked around the corner and stared at Castiel. He grabbed the basket and bucket and headed back into the main room.

“Come on and sit with me,” Dean sat down on the ivory coloured couch and sat the basket and bucket on the table.

“That is very interesting,” Castiel looked at the contents.

Dean opened everything. He laughed when Castiel jumped after he popped the cork. Dean pulled the glasses from the basket. He poured the champagne and handed one flute to Castiel.

“Take a sip,” Dean settled the bottle back in the bucket of ice.

“It will taste like molecules.”

“I hear it taste like stars,” Dean sipped his and watched Castiel.

Castiel nodded and took a tentative sip. His eyes widened and gulped it down.

Castiel giggled, “it tickles my nose.”

“But it’s good?”

“Less moleculey,” he nodded.

“Good.”

Dean blushed as he picked up a strawberry. He dipped it in chocolate and held it out to Castiel.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked from the fruit to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel leaned forward and took a bite.

Dean inhaled sharply when Castiel’s lips brushed his fingers.

“It,” Castiel’s eyes widened, “taste like food.”

“That’s what I figured,” Dean grinned.

“How did you do that?”

“Ever since we slept together in the same bed the Mark has quieted and I have felt,” Dean licked his lips and looked around the room, “ethereal. I assumed our, uh, bond had something to do with it,” he shrugged, “so I figured some of my humanity would rub off on you.”

“Oh. Can I have another?”

Dean gulped and nodded. He dipped another berry and held out his shaky hand to Castiel.

Castiel looked Dean in the eye as he bit the berry.

Dean’s mouth fell open.

They repeated the action a few times before Castiel fed some to Dean.

“You have a little chocolate,” Castiel brushed his thumb by Dean’s lips.

Dean captured his hand and sucked his thumb into his mouth.

“Dean.”

Dean let him go and shoved him back on the couch. Dean kissed Castiel roughly as the Mark sparked back to life. Want. Need. Fuck. Debauchery. Dean pulled Castiel’s shirt from his pants as he trailed kisses down to his throat.

“Dean. This is more than I expected. I am not prepared for this.”

“Doesn’t matter. I need this. I need you,” Dean breathed against him.

“Then we should move to the bed.”

“Now you’re talking,” Dean sat up and kicked off his shoes, grabbed Castiel’s hand, and headed to the stairs.

Dean pushed Castiel down on the bed and straddled him. He kissed him hard as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Castiel clung to Dean. He pushed the worry away as he wiggled out his shirt and helped Dean out of his layers.

They kissed as they encouraged each other with moans and a press of hips.

Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel. The Mark licked at him. He sat back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair.

“No,” Dean got up and rushed down the stairs to the bathroom.

Castiel took a moment to collect himself before he followed. He tapped gently on the door.

“Dean is everything alright?”

“No it isn’t,” Dean responded almost strangled.

“Let me in.”

“No,” he sobbed.

“Then talk to me.”

Castiel closed his eyes and reminded himself that he could not force his way in because it could set Dean off. He waited and Dean did not reply.

“Dean remember what we said? You agreed to talk to me when it got bad.”

“I can’t.”

“Stop grinding your teeth it will give you a migraine.”

Dean chuckled. A few minutes later the lock was released.

Castiel waited a beat before he went into the bathroom.

Dean sat on the floor with his back against the cabinets and knees to his chest.

“It wasn’t me,” he whispered, “it was the Mark. It wanted to devour you. It wanted to fuck you. It wanted to choke you. It wanted to consume you.”

“Yes. I can understand that, but did you want anything?”

“I wanted you to devour me. I want your touch. I want your kisses. I want your emotions. I need you Cas. I want you as much as I need you,” Dean hung his head.

“That is good. That is progress. You can decipher what you want and what it wants,” Castiel knelt in front of him.

“I don’t deserve you. I tried to hurt you. I really wanted to kill you back at the bunker. I wanted to kill Sam. I definitely will kill the Stynes. You need to leave me. I’m not worth it.”

“Dean,” Castiel touched him lightly on the arm, “you are worth everything. I care for you. Dare I say,” he took a moment and wished he could take a deep breath, “I love you.”

Dean’s head jerked up. Their eyes locked.

“What?” Dean didn’t blink. He didn’t want to risk it.

“Yes. When I was human I understood it. The gnawing, the heat, the emptiness when we were separated, the twisted feeling in my stomach when you showed up at my job, and the hurt when you told me leave the months before. I learned back then what it was. My first human emotion was love. Love that I wasn’t sure was requited or not. Now I’m sure of it,” Castiel looked away and smiled then looked back at Dean.

“Ah fuck Cas,” Dean pulled him and kissed him.

Dean kissed him because he wanted to not because the Mark made him. They kissed slowly for several minutes before Dean led Castiel from the bathroom.

“We should get properly dressed. We need to get to the spa in a bit.”

“Yes.”

“Oh and,” Dean ducked his head as he held onto Castiel’s hand, “me too.”

“I know,” Castiel grinned wider than he could remember ever.

“Good,” Dean cleared his throat, “what does this spa cover?”

“I booked us a couples seaweed wrap, massage, and facial.”

Dean giggled, “facial.”

Castiel cocked his head but didn’t ask.

 

They returned to their room and Castiel called down for room service. He also advised them that breakfast should be delivered after eight the following day.

<<<>>> 

“I can’t believe you have never been to an [amusement park](https://www.worldsoffun.com/things-to-do/thrill-rides),” Dean chuckled as he pulled cotton candy off the stick.

“Why would I Dean?”

“I dunno. You were human for a few months.”

“I did not need it. I did not think about it. This does not seem like it would be fun alone. I am enjoying it because of you,” Castiel replied as he tucked the giant plush bumble bee under his arm.

“Good,” Dean frowned as he finished his cotton candy and tossed the stick in the trashcan as they passed it.

“You seem to really like the food.”

“Of course. It’s fantastic.”

“I forgot our swimsuits. We will have to come back tonight.”

“No. You never both in one day. We’ll come back tomorrow. We have to get back in a few anyway. Dinner will be served and we’ll need to shower. OOH!” Dean grabbed him and yanked him along as he rushed passed kids and families.

“What is it Dean?”

“Close your eyes and trust me.”

“I cannot walk if I close my eyes.”

“I will guide you.”

Castiel nodded and let Dean guide him.

Dean politely cut the line and handed the ride operator a $50 bill to let him cut and for Castiel to keep his eyes closed as they were strapped safely in. Dean helped Castiel into the harness then kicked off his own shoes and got hooked in.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Castiel asked.

“Not yet.”

“When?”

“You’ll know.”

Dean had been right. Castiel knew. His jaw dropped as the ride went up.

“Dean.”

“Just wait.”

“Dean I don’t know—HOLY SHIT!”

The Ripcord lived up to its name. When they finished Castiel was all smiles.

“Again!” Castiel called.

“There’s another 50 in it for you.”

The operator shrugged.

Six times, a few hundred ugly stares, and a queasy Dean later they headed back into the park.

“It felt like flying,” Castiel hugged the plush bee to his chest.

“I know,” Dean covered his mouth as he slowly walked behind Castiel.

“Are you okay Dean?”

“I should have let you do it alone after the first two times,” Dean ran to a trash can and dry heaved, “why don’t you find the one called the Steel Hawk? That will make you feel like flying too. I’m gonna go sit in the shade,” he pointed to the closest spot.

“Can you hold Dean Jr. please?”

Dean smiled and took the bee.

 

Dean stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror as he dried off. His scars were as visible as always but carried no weight. The Mark was slightly paler than he had grown accustomed to. Dean closed his eyes and took a breath. He ran the towel over his hair again and dropped it on the floor. He moisturized himself and pulled on his under garments before he left the bathroom. Dean tried not to glance up the stairs where Castiel dressed.

Dean pulled out his black jeans and had them buttoned and had reached for his shirts when Castiel descended the stairs.

Dean turned, “what time are we--”

“Yes?” Castiel adjusted his dark red tie as he moved toward Dean.

Dean’s eyes roamed over Castiel as he gave Dean a questioning look. The dark grey button down under the black waistcoat did things for Dean that he would never admit out loud. He was glad he had picked out a decent outfit so they would [look](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/119987167765/for-later-usage-in-fic) great together.

“Dean?”

“Oh uh,” Dean shook his head and blinked rapidly, “what time is dinner exactly?”

“In ten minutes. So you should finish getting dressed.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s mouth hung open slightly as he blindly reached for his shirt.

“I’m going to call Sam and check in with him while you finish.”

Dean nodded and watched Castiel dial his phone and head to the dining area of their suite. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to his shirts. He dressed as he cleared his mind and ignored the flare up of the Mark.

“Come Dean.”

Dean choked on nothing and took a deep breath as he followed Castiel out of the suite. His eyes made the path over Castiel’s body again as he led the way to the lift.

“My god,” Dean mumbled.

“What was that?” Castiel pushed the button and turned to Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean smiled innocently.

Castiel just nodded and turned back to the lift as it dinged and the doors opened.

They made their way to the dining room and the restaurant host greeted them immediately.

“Mr. and Mr. Hanson welcome. We have your table reserved and ready. Just follow me.”

Without a thought Castiel slipped his hand into Dean’s. They followed the host to their table that was situated away from the majority of the other diners.

“Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you.”

“Wow look at that view,” Dean looked out the window at the city lit up.

“I would like to state something that you would call a ‘chick flick moment’,” Castiel took Dean’s hand, “the view is better from where I sit.”

“Cas,” Dean rubbed his thumb along Castiel’s fingers.

“I know. I am just trying to settle the Mark for you. I can hear the hum of it when I touch you.”

“Thank you. The desire to feed it has calmed in the past few days,” Dean swallowed hard and looked down to the table, “uh how am I to order if there are no menus?”

“I took the liberty of ordering for you when I placed the reservations. All of our meals have been selected,” Castiel pulled slowly from Dean and picked up the water glass that was already on the table.

“Oh. Well thanks.”

Castiel nodded and took a sip of water and hoped it looked natural.

“Good evening Taylor,” the server nodded to Castiel, “and Ashton,” she placed their drinks down, “your starters will be up shortly.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded and left.

“Sweet tea?” Dean sipped the drink.

“Yes. I thought it best to limit your alcohol ingestion while away from the bunker. It seemed to agitate the Mark.”

“Good thinking.”

 

“That was amazing. Especially the little [s’more pie tart thingies](http://starlightoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/119993231460/sweetoothgirl-campfire-grilled-smore-calzones),” Dean leaned against the wall of the lift as they headed back to their room.

“I knew you would like them.”

Dean felt the flutter that he hadn’t experienced since he had been at Sonny’s. He shyly looked over to Castiel form under his lashes. Dean felt his pulse thicken in his throat. He licked his lips and looked back to the floor. The ding of the lift made him jump. Castiel gave him a quizzical look before he headed to their suite.

“Oh. I have seemed to have misplaced my key,” Castiel checked his pockets.

“I have mine,” Dean pulled his from the blazer’s pocket and unlocked the door.

As soon as they crossed the threshold Dean kicked the door shut and pressed Castiel against it.

“Not the Mark,” Dean muttered and firmly pressed his lips against Castiel’s.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean gingerly as he returned the kiss.

Dean groped Castiel roughly as he let his pent up emotions loose. Every time he had thought about kissing the angel, every time he had thought about holding the angel, and every time he wanted more than friendship bled into each touch. Dean moaned as he worked his fingers into Castiel’s hair. Dean bit Castiel’s bottom lip gently and pulled a soft moan from the angel. He nibbled and licked away at Castiel’s mouth as he pressed against him. Dean worked his way to his neck and pulse point.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped.

“You are so fuckin’ sexy. I wish you knew. Seeing you in anything that’s not,” Dean spoke between kisses, “that normal tax accountant look just lights a fire in me Cas. I want you. Me. Not the damn Mark. Goddammit I gotta have you.”

“Dean you have always had me,” Castiel yanked Dean back to his mouth.

Dean isn’t sure how they ended up in the bed and he didn’t care. He kissed down Castiel’s chest as his hands explored the rest of him. For the first time in years there was no urgency, threat of his brother turning up, and nowhere else he’d rather be. Dean loved how responsive Castiel turned out to be. He had expected no reaction since his grace was back full swing. Dean used every trick he learned to pull a sound from Castiel before he even removed his boxer briefs.

Dean slowly pulled Castiel’s underwear down as he kissed his hips. Castiel shifted under him and made a weak needy sigh. Dean chuckled as he worked the underwear off him. Dean tossed them aside and kissed up his legs. He nibbled his inner thigh as his hands moved up and down his sides. Dean waited for Castiel to go still then he took his erection in his mouth.

“Oh!” Castiel threw his head back and thrust shallowly as Dean worked him over.

Dean treated Castiel like his favorite piece of candy and took his time sucking and licking him until he was incoherent. Dean grinned as he moved back up his body. Dean kissed him deeply before he pulled off.

“I gotta go grab something from my bag and I’ll be right back,” he kissed his jaw and sat back.

“There is lubricant in the drawer. I placed it there so we would not have to leave the bed,” Castiel all but whined.

“Presumptuous much?”

“Hopeful,” Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at Dean.

Dean kissed him chastely then moved to the tiny side table. He shook his head and pulled out the tube of astroglide natural.

“Wow you even got my favorite kind.”

“I know you Dean Winchester.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him as he popped the lid.

“I’ve looked forward to this for a very long time.”

“I as well,” Castiel shifted for a better position as Dean got back in place.

“Lift your legs a little more for me or would you rather get on your hands and knees?”

“I want to be able to look at you.”

“Alright then.”

Dean settled between Castiel’s legs and played with him a little before be slipped a finger in passed his rim. Dean watched Castiel’s face as he proceeded. He did not want to hurt his angel.

“This is very exciting. Please may I have another finger?”

“Fuck,” Dean bit his lip and sighed happily as he added another finger.

Dean kissed Castiel’s thighs as he worked him open. He took his time and mentally recorded every sound and face for later use. Dean added a little more astroglide and added a third finger. He maneuvered so he was able to kiss Castiel while he worked him open.

Castiel pulled Dean as close as he could manage and licked his mouth open. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to experience it again so he wanted to have it all. He moaned as Dean eased the third finger into him. He pushed down and met the careful thrust of Dean’s fingers.

They took their time together as they kissed and Dean made sure he was stretched enough. Dean sat back several minutes later and flipped the cap open again.

“Oh, uh, I should get a condom,” Dean moved to get off the bed.

“I am an angel Dean.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Dean stroked himself and his eyes fluttered close. Castiel didn’t let Dean continue long and pulled him back over him.

“Please Dean. I have waited years. I cannot wait another minute to join with you.”

“Alright baby,” Dean smiled as Castiel spread his legs.

Dean eased into Castiel. He hummed as he completely sheathed inside of his angel. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s throat while he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion.

“Kiss me Dean.”

“As you wish.”

Dean kissed him roughly as he gripped his hips. They kissed for a few minutes before Castiel nodded for him to continue. Dean pulled out slowly and eased back in. He repeated the action while he watched Castiel’s face. He smiled as the pleasure washed over his angel’s face.  He thought back to where his fingers had been and grinned mischievously as he pulled almost all the way. Dean moved a little and adjust Castiel’s hips then slammed back in.

“Dean!” Castiel gripped Dean and pulled him down onto him.

“That is your prostate.”

“Again.”

“Okay baby,” Dean made sure his next few thrusts hit perfectly.

Castiel was more vocal than Dean had expected and he adored every minute of it. He worked him over slowly. He helped Castiel change positions a few times before Dean ended up on his back.

“I like this.”

“Me too.”

“I have the control,” Castiel grinned.

“Uh oh,” Dean clutched Castiel’s hips.

Castiel rode Dean like his life depended on it. It only took a few minutes for Dean to realize two things. He like Castiel in control and he was not going to last.

“Cas. Shit. If you want me to last any longer you have to slow down.”

“Then I shall speed up,” Castiel replied wickedly.

“Cas!” Dean squeezed his eyes shut when Castiel began to bounce up and down harder, “fuck. I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna come in that tight little ass of yours.”

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean climax. Dean grabbed Castiel’s throbbing erection and jerked him as he finished.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped and spilled over Dean’s hand.

They lay there sticky and spent with matching grins as the afterglow washed over them.

Eventually they made it to the shower. Castiel called down to housekeeping before they got in the shower for a change of sheets and bottles of their spring water.

“Well Sarah was wrong,” Dean mumbled as he looked at his arm.

“What?” Castiel questioned.

“Nothing babe,” Dean pulled Castiel in and kissed him.

“We should get some rest. I would still like to go to the water park tomorrow.”

“You don’t sleep.”

“I will mediate while you slumber my beloved,” Castiel pulled Dean down to lay in his arms.

“Okay. G’night Cas.”

“Sleep well Dean.”

<<<>>> 

Dean threw a chair and Castiel didn’t blame him. Dean flipped the table and Castiel saw no fault.

“Look at those fucking fags. What’re ya gonna boy?” the man crossed his arms and stared down Dean.

“The question is,” Dean stalked over to the man, “what are you gonna do?” he pushed up his sleeves.

Castiel stepped in at the threat.

“Dean. Come on. We should go. We have check-out in less than an hour.”

“Yeah why don’t you listen to your fruitcake boyfriend here? You disgusting fags shouldn’t even be here. God will punish you. He will make sure you burn in hell,” the man spit in their direction.

Castiel turned to face him slowly, “excuse me?”

Dean fumed but stepped back and watched Castiel.

“God hates fags.”

Castiel let his fist fly without a thought, “he is indifferent to sexual orientation.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and pulled him from the restaurant. They went back to the desk and Dean worked triple time to calm the Mark. The pulse of grace Castiel sent through him helped settle the burn slightly.

“I am so sorry about that Mr. Hanson,” Pierre apologized as he typed away, “we have comped half of your stay and we will email you vouchers for our sister hotels.”

“It is appreciated,” Castiel nodded and watched Dean out the corner of his eye.

Pierre printed out the receipt, “if you could just sign these for me.”

“What do we owe for the damage in the restaurant?” Castiel asked as he signed the false name.

“Nothing,” Pierre shook his head, “you were provoked. Security is escorting Mr. Smith and his associates off the property.”

“Very well.”

 

Dean was silent as they headed back to the bunker. They passed the Lebanon sign before Dean spoke.

“Thanks for controlling me back there. I would have killed that man. I could taste it.”

“I will always keep you in line as best I can.”

“Good. Thank you for this week. I,” Dean glanced over to him, “uh, I really needed that.”

“I know.”

Dean smiled for the first time in hours. Castiel smiled too.

When they got back to the bunker Dean carried the bags to his room. Castiel said nothing.

“Welcome back,” Sam smiled nervously when they entered the library.

“Hey.”

“I have to take this call,” Castiel lifted his phone as it vibrated.

Dean nodded.

Castiel disappeared back out to the main floor.

“How was it?”

“It was nice. Cas did good,” Dean picked up a random book and flipped through it, “do we need to make a supply run?”

“Cas messaged me yesterday so I went out last night. We’re good.”

“Hm okay.”

“Dean. Sam,” Castiel returned a few minutes later, “please follow me.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other before they followed Castiel out.

Castiel led them to the dormitories, “before we go in I must tell you that I blocked something from your mind and planted memories.”

“What?” Dean puffed up.

“For a reason. I am going to undo them now.”

Castiel touched them and cleared out the temporary block he had added.

“Uh nothing happened,” Sam shrugged.

“Because it has not be brought to the forefront of your mind. It will as soon as I open this door,” Castiel watched them both, “I apologize for my actions but it was worth it. Are you ready?”

“C’mon Cas just open the damn door,” Dean ordered with his brow furrowed.

Castiel nodded and pushed opened the door.

“Charlie.”

The memories returned.

“We didn’t burn her,” Dean walked in carefully.

“No you didn’t,” Hannah in the male body stepped forward.

“This is Hannah,” Castiel informed, “I asked of him something only Heaven could assist with since I am not in touch with other forces.”

Hannah relayed the Enochian then excused himself to return to Heaven.

“Merry Christmas,” Charlie gasped and her eyes flew open.

“Charlie,” Dean rushed to her and pulled her to his chest.

“I died again didn’t I?” Charlie hugged Dean.

“Yeah kiddo you did.”

Sam stood at the door mouth open and unblinking. Tears spilled freely as he watched Dean hug Charlie.

“Come on you big goof,” Charlie reached for Sam.

Sam walked slowly into the room, “is this real?”

“Yes. I had the angels bring her back.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean hopped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Castiel, “I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Okay. I'm going to crash now.
> 
> PS. I have never been to KS or MO so something are indeed fictional. Do not hold me to accuracy with the places they travel to.


End file.
